Darkest Desire
by Starisia the Shadow Demon
Summary: The boy was lucky that he had managed to catch the demon's eye, where so many had failed. Indeed he'd had more than his share of 'lovers' but none had ever lasted long, had ever been able to keep his interest or keep his hunger and lust sated for more than a few 'meals' but he had never once been drawn to any other like he was to this silverette...DARK Yullen Side Lucky, Non-Con.
1. Preface

**A/N: Okay so this idea sorta hit me like a ton of bricks last night and I just **_**had**_** to type it up on my cell. Not quite sure where it came from or where it's heading but I thought it might be fun. I think it's kinda weird that I'm doing another supernatural Fic when Blood and Lust is nowhere near done but what'cha gonna do? Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Beta reader: Thanks to the always amazing and fun to work with Kirkland for beta reading this for me. **

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty damn obvious that I don't own since 1) I'm blond and am NOT Hoshino-Sensei, and 2) if I did, Yullen would be canon which it's not.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

A dark figure wandered through the shadows, easily blending with the night as he stalked his prey. His long raven hair hung down his back from a high ponytail, almost resembling the night sky. His cobalt eyes shone with want as he watched the object of his immense desire wander through the empty city streets.

His desire's snow white hair shone, set alight by the star's glow so that it looked almost like pale flame, and his feminine build seemed oddly befitting of him. His iridescent white skin was milky and smooth, untouched and unmarked by any, aside from the crimson scar that ran a line down his cheek to his jaw. It only seemed to add to the boy's appeal, and the demon's want grew in intensity till it was almost too painful to bare.

He didn't know whether he wanted to praise the one who caused it, or hunt them down and tear their throat out with his bare hands for marking what was his and his_ alone._

He'd be damned-hell, he already was-if he didn't want the boy at that very moment, but he knew he couldn't take him, not yet. The streets may have been empty at this hour, but there were still many awake that would be able to hear the boy if he yelled for help and the observer wanted to take his prize with as little trouble as possible.

He didn't want that pretty skin to be marked until it was time for him to have his fun - at least not too much_._ He knew that his prize was more than likely to put up a fight and that he'd have to mark the boy up a little, but he didn't plan on hurting him.

He was, after all, a creature of pleasure and desire. He lived to both give and receive pleasure; it was the very essence of who and what he was. He needed the pleasurable touch of another just to sate his hunger and feed his ever growing lust.

The boy was lucky - or perhaps unlucky, depending on how one looked at it - that he had managed to catch the demon's eye, where so many had failed. Indeed, he'd had more than his share of 'lovers' but none had ever lasted long, had ever been able to keep his interest or keep his hunger and lust sated for more than a few 'meals' but he had never once been drawn to any of the others like he was to this silverette, and watching him from the rooftops, the way the stars seemed to light up his pale features like a beacon did nothing more than solidify the hunter's desire.

_'You'll be mine,'_ he thought, a smirk coming to his lips, _'Whether you want to be or not, I am going to make you mine, 'Moyashi'."_

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Well I think that's it for now… I'm still trying to figure out where this idea came from. All I know is I was listening to the song 'Surrender' by Evanescence and it sort of came to me so I typed up a rough draft on my cell and elaborated on that today. I really hate posting short chapters but this just seemed like a great place to end for a preface. Please let me know what you think and extra points to anyone who guesses what Kanda is in this one. And for the record he is **_**NOT**_** a vampire ;)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. **_**PLEASE REVIEW**_** and let me know if this is worth continuing. **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here we are at last with Chapter two of Darkest Desire! This chapter was a bit of a pain to write but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I was actually stunned by the response the first chapter had. I never expected so many reviews, faves, and alerts for such a short chapter so it really means a lot to me. This has already begun to give Blood and Lust a bit of competition which I would have never dreamed of. Well, I think I've wasted enough of your time and kept you waiting long enough so on with the chapter!**

**I would like to thank xx-Snow White Sorrow-xx for beta reading this chapter for me and helping me with the end. It really means a lot ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -Man or its characters. I am only bending them to my will for my own entertainment.**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Allen burst through the door, the sound of chiming bells announcing his arrival along with the soft pants that escaped between his slightly parted lips, sounding almost deafening in the silence that followed.

Two people looked up from their chores to stare at the whitette, both wearing similar expressions of curiosity, confusion, and concern.

"Uhhh…" Allen laughed nervously, a slight blush coming to his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck, "S-sorry I'm late Jerry…"

"Oh, just don't you worry about it, Allen love!" The pink haired chef grinned, winking at the younger male whose blush only seemed to grow brighter.

"Allen, what happened?" A girl with dark ebony hair that shone almost green under the fluorescent lights asked, her brows furrowing in concern as he continued to pant lightly.

"Huh? N-nothing I was just running late so I ran all the way here…I'm fine, Lenalee, so there's no reason to worry."

Lenalee just stared at him, incredulity clear in her gaze, "You're a horrible liar Allen-kun."

Allen blushed a bit brighter and averted his gaze, forcing a nervous smile to his lips, "I-it really is nothing though, Lena. I promise."

Lenalee stared at him a moment longer before she sighed and went back to sweeping, getting everything ready for the dinner rush.

Allen let out a barely audible sigh of his own and pulled off his jacket and scarf already heading for the back where jerry had disappeared to.

It was only about five-thirty and the café was empty aside from the three employees, but business always picked up around six, the dinner rush really kicking in around six-thirty. He sighed one last time, trying to shake the feeling of uneasiness that had been plaguing him lately. He just wanted to go about his day as usual, not worry about the feeling of being watched that had haunted him every time he set foot outside in the dark-which was pretty much every night, and early mornings on the weekends.

He shook his head, took a deep breath, and forced his usual cheerful grin to his lips. There was really no point in worrying about such things now, so he just tied his apron around his waist and went to work.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

Just like every evening the place got packed around six-thirty but, despite the preparation, Allen still had more than a little trouble keeping up with all the orders. He'd been working at the café for a few months now, but he had yet to get everything down completely. He was improving though, a fact neither Jerry nor Lenalee ever hesitated to point out and, though he usually just blushed and waved it off, he was actually quite proud of himself for it.

He let out a deep sigh as the last customer excited the small café, and plopped down on a seat across from Lenalee, who seemed just as tired as he was. Considering the fact that the place was so small, it did pretty well. It had a large group of regulars that frequented it, and Allen had grown quite fond of a lot of them-including Lenalee's elder brother, who seemed to pop up every night with some excuse or another, but it was always a bit of a relief when the evening came to an end and they were allowed to relax a bit.

After about two hours straight of bustling every which way, taking orders, relaying them to Jerry, and, occasionally, helping Jerry out in the kitchen Allen was beat, and he could tell Lenalee was just as tired-if not more so.

They were both sitting at one of the tables in the far corner, eyes closed as they leaned back, just trying to relax and let their stiff muscles unwind, neither bothering to even try and strike up a conversation.

They both looked up as the bells chimed, signaling the arrival of yet another customer, despite the late hour.

Lenalee sighed and moved to stand, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, and she looked up, meeting Allen's kind silver gaze. "I've got this one Lena," he said, giving her a kind smile as he stood.

"You sure Allen?" she asked, brow furrowed in concern, but the smallest trace of gratitude could be seen in her deep amethyst eyes.

"Yeah. I'm sure." he replied, smiling brightly.

"Thanks. I guess I'll go back and help Jerry." she said, turning on her heel and striding into the kitchen.

Allen waved at her over his shoulder to show that he'd heard, and made his way to the table the man had taken a seat at. The customer was tall and lean with blond hair. His deep green eyes were gleaming with something Allen didn't quite like, and the scar on the man's jaw caught the light strangely, giving him an air of danger, but Allen quickly brushed the thought aside.

He hated when people judged him because of his scar and hair, and he wasn't about to do the same to someone else.

"Hey cutie," The man said when Lenalee was gone, leaving Allen and himself as only inhabitants of the dining area. "Are you gonna take my order?"

"Oh, have you decided what you want?" Allen asked with a cheerful smile, trying his best to push his unease to the back of his mind, or at least keep it from showing in his voice and expression.

"I have," The man said, a smirk tugging at one side of his mouth.

"And what might that be?"

"You."

Allen laughed somewhat nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hide the blush that tinted his cheeks. Customers, both men and women, flirted with him all the time, but it still never ceased to catch him off guard, and this man was being particularly bold, which only added to his unease, as did the tension that seemed to be settling in the air, but it was getting harder and harder each second he spent in this man's presence.

"U-umm, I'm not on the menu," He said, shifting his weight from foot to foot in discomfort. He couldn't quite explain it, but he really didn't like the feel this guy was putting off. It just felt… wrong somehow, almost… _hungry_. He suddenly found himself wishing that Lenalee hadn't gone in back.

"Oh? That's too bad," The man purred, and Allen had to suppress the shiver that threatened to shake his frame, the man's voice making alarms go off somewhere in the back of his mind, screaming at him to get out of there before something bad happened, "You look oddly… _delectable_."

Allen took a step back, struggling to keep his smile in place and his composure from slipping completely. Unfortunately, that just about flew out the window when one of the man's hands shot out and gripped his wrist in a bruising grasp.

"S-sir…?" He tugged at his wrist trying to get free; the first fiber of true fear beginning to snake its way around his heart.

"Yes, lovely?"

"Wo-would you please let go of me?" he asked, trying to keep the panic from his voice, though it had already entered his eyes.

"Now why would I let such a pretty little thing go?"

The man leaned closer, and Allen's fear went up a notch as he caught the distinct scent of alcohol on the man's breath.

Allen tugged at his wrist harder; panic and fear making his heartbeat increase tenfold as the man's grip tightened, only to stumble forward as the man tugged him closer. A yelp of surprise escaped his throat as he landed in the man's lap so that they were face to face. The man chuckled softly, the glint in his eyes making Allen's heart race even faster. The man's chuckle grew louder and deeper as he nuzzled the whitette's neck, inhaling deeply as though trying to drink in as much of his scent as possible.

"Hmm, you smell as sweet as you look," The man licked a spot on his neck, and Allen had to fight back the disgusted shudder that threatened to shake his frame, something telling him that such things may only make the situation worse, although he didn't quite know if that were possible. "Taste sweet, too…"

Silver eyes widened, his body going rigid as the man's hand slid up his torso and began playing with the buttons of his vest, deftly undoing the first two as his other hand was placed firmly on one thin hip, his mouth occupied with licking at the pale skin of the boy's neck.

His thoughts seemed to halt in their tracks, taking away his ability to make even the smallest movement, plea, or cry for help. He couldn't even summon the will to try such things.

He felt the man's lips part against his neck, and the world seemed to blur, several things happening in the span of just a few seconds, too quickly for him to fully comprehend any of it.

Next thing he fully registered was that he was sitting on the ground a few feet away from the table the man still occupied, Lenalee's arms firmly around his shoulders in a protective embrace, her amethyst eyes gleaming dangerously as she glared up at the man. Jerry stood between them, arms crossed over his chest, knife clearly visible in one hand. Allen could almost feel the fury coming off the normally cheerful chef in waves.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Lenalee demanded, arms tightening around Allen's shoulders.

Allen blinked, the sheer menace in Lenalee's voice yanking him violently back to reality and clearing away the last of his confusion, the severity of the situation crashing down on him like a wave against the rocky shore.

His eyes widened in shock as his mind slowly put the pieces in place. The man had practically been molesting him in the middle of the café-he was positive on that part. Jerry and Lenalee must have come from the back after they finished taking inventory and found them. Lenalee had probably reacted fastest, tearing Allen from the man's arms, resulting in the both of them landing on the floor, where Jerry had quickly stepped between them to block the man from following.

It was no more than speculation, but it made enough sense to Allen's frazzled mind, and he felt a shudder race down his spine at the thought of what may have happened if Lena and Jerry hadn't intervened, as he subconsciously leaned into Lenalee's embrace.

Allen watched the man out of the corner of his eye, noting the look of annoyance and frustration in his eyes, though his features remained composed and undisturbed. "I was just about to enjoy my meal before you showed up and took my snack," he said, not taking his gaze off of Lenalee and the pale form in her arms. "And I would very much like it back."

"I don't think so," replied Jerry's normally cheerful voice an edge in his tone that made Allen and Lenalee both tense. Jerry almost never got angry, but when he did, it was truly something to fear in Allen's opinion.

The man seemed to think so too, judging by the way his glare shifted from Lenalee and Allen to the man in front him, taking on a new undercurrent of venom and ice that chilled Allen to the bone, dread coursing through his veins.

He didn't know what to expect as the man reluctantly got to his feet, but it certainly hadn't been for the man to turn toward the door, giving Allen one last lingering glance as the bells chimed, breaking the steely silence and signaling his departure.

Silence descended once more, cold and tense, making the air thick, almost taking away the ability to breathe without effort.

Lenalee was the first to break it, letting a sigh pass her lips before taking Allen's shoulders and holding him at arm's length, worried violet eyes running up and down his frame before pulling him back into her embrace, "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, Lena," He replied, doing his best to keep his voice from shaking, "I'm fine."

"You sure, Hun?" Jerry asked worriedly, kneeling down next to the pair.

Allen didn't need to look up to know that Jerry was staring at him intently. He could feel his gaze boring into him, searching for any sign of dishonesty in the pale boy's demeanor.

Allen did his best to force a smile to his lips in reassurance, but he knew it wasn't nearly as convincing as it could have been, "I'm sure. Sorry to worry you two."

Lenalee let a sigh pass her lips as she released the pale boy from her embrace and helped him to his feet, "You don't need to apologize," She said, with a small smile of her own.

Allen did his best to return her smile, relief washing over him when the rest of her concern seemed to vanish from her eyes, but his relief was overrun by the sudden wave of panic coursing through his veins as he caught sight of the clock over Lenalee's shoulder.

"Oh crap!" He shouted loudly, panicking and racing past Lenalee to the back counter, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on quickly before spinning around and rushing for the door. "Master's going to kill me!"

"What?" Lenalee asked, confusion dripping from the word.

"Sorry Lena!" The white-haired cried, as he pushed passed the Chinese girl. "I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wai-Allen!" she tried again, but her voice was drowned out by the loud chime of bells as Allen opened the door and ran out, taking off into the night without so much as a backwards glance.

He raced down the street at a breakneck pace, his white hair flying behind him as he skidded around the corner. All of the sudden, a chill raced down his spine, his unease and the feel of being watched returning all at once. He paused in his dash and looked back, but nothing was there except a stray cat, which hissed and quickly ran away. He warily eyed the shadows of the alley, but quickly remembered that he needed to get going if he wanted to live to see tomorrow, so he resumed his race towards his destination.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

In the shadows of the alley, a pair of dark cobalt eyes glinted, watching the boy as he hailed a taxi. Their owner smirked slightly, wiping his hands clean of the crimson stain from his previous… _activities_. He glanced back over his shoulder with contempt, snorting at the pitiful expression on the face of the human male.

The man's blonde hair was streaked with gore, his green eyes wide and terrified as his life continued to bleed away and his mouth open in a silent scream, over the opened area where the man's chest was, splinters of red-stained white bone showing in the faint light of the alley. The bastard had gotten what he deserved, daring to lay his filthy hands on the demon's precious prize. The Asian licked his thumb clean of the coppery red liquid, self-satisfied, yet his hunger growing.

"Soon, he'll be mine, and mine alone. Then trash like _you_ will never get the chance to soil him again."

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait on this chapter guys! I don't have any real excuses aside from writer's block and a bit of a writing drought that hit me after Yullen week, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait-And look! It's a longer one too! ^_^ I promise I'll try to update soon but I have a few other fics up that need to be updated as well so I hope you'll all be patient with me. Reviews motivate me to write though, so if you review I'll be more motivated which means a faster update.**

**Now, to my lovely, lovely reviewers whom I love so much~~~~~~**

**Kichou: **_Thank you! I'm really glad you like it.  
><em>

**olivia-yuymaxwell (**_YEP! Well, I think we'll find it interesting but I don't think Moyashi-Chan will appreciate it. Thanks. I'm glad you like it and it means a lot that you have so much faith in me ^_^  
><em>

**tlinh: **_Lolz, I hate it when that happens. It's worse than when the vampires take a vacation.  
><em>

**Kaidious: **_Indeed, it should be quite interesting. I'm looking forward to seeing where this goes to… kinda sad that I don't even know and I'm the one writing, ne  
><em>

**Keishinaruka: **_Nice! You actually managed to guess part of my plot-granted Kanda was already acting a little like it what with stalking Allen from the rooftops and all, but still, good job ^_^  
><em>

**KingRabbit: **_Lol, not hard to get the two confused ;P  
><em>

**Jolly jordy: **_Thanks ^_^ I'm really glad you like it.  
><em>

**KuroShiroD.T: **_Lol, glad to hear it. Not as soon as I'd hoped but at least it's up now ^_^  
><em>

**Hanashi no suru: **_Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Sorry I didn't update sooner ^_^"  
><em>

**Believe It Forever: **_Lol, I'm happy you like it ^_^  
><em>

**Blackirishawk: **_Huh, I guess it does, but I just can't see Allen with anyone but Kanda and vice versa so I don't write poker pair. I have nothing against the pairing it's just my preference_**.**_  
><em>

**SoraDreams: **_Thanks! Sorry it wasn't sooner but at least I Updated :P  
><em>

**aONE13: **_Wow, thank you! It really means a lot that you think that :')  
><em>

**Kitty Kimi-Chan: **_Lol, what's wrong with that? And looky! I updated… finally… Sorry it took so long.  
><em>

**hehihuho yohohoho: **_Thanks!  
><em>

**PokerPair: **_AWWWWW! *Hugs* You are so sweet! Seriously, that is one of the sweetest things anyone's ever said to me!  
><em>

**Lost Tide and Sea Shells: **_Haha, you're not the only one, but I prefer Yullen. Kanda and Allen are just so adorable together ^/ /^. Aww~ I'm so happy you like it, and thank you for pointing that out ^_^ I don't think I would have caught it on my own.  
><em>

**AliceTop: **_Lol, thanks Alice. -^_^-_

**sammi117: **_Well, here's more ^_^ Sorry it took so long. You'll have to wait a little while to find out exactly what he is though ^_^_

**Slake Honda Lol: **_Not time to tell just yet. Sorry ^_^_

**the red panda alchemist: **_Thanks ^_^ I'm glad you like it and I hope this was worth the wait ^_^_

**ALM: **_Well, if you really wanna know for sure you'll have to keep reading ^_^_

**Also, thank you to everyone who's added this Fic to their faves and alerts. It really means a lot to me ^/ /^**

**Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW! The more reviews the faster the update!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hehe… oh look, new chapter at last-and it's the longest one yet! Hope that counts for something… yeah, really not much to say up here, so I'll stop wasting your time and let you read.**

**Beta-Raeder: xx-Snow White Sorrow-xx**

**Disclaimer: I only own in my dreams, sadly…**

**Warnings for this chapter: Just a bit of gore…**

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

"Thank you!" Allen said in a rush as the cab pulled up next to the two story house, not even bothering to wait for the car to stop completely before unbuckling his seatbelt and throwing the door open.

The instant the tires came to a complete halt he was gone, not even looking back when the driver called that he'd forgotten his change, and almost completely skipping the steps that lead up to the doorway. He dug in his pockets, panic rising as seconds past without his hand finding cold steel.

'_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!_' He thought frantically, eyes going wide and his heart beating faster until he finally found the small metal key. He all but tore it from his pocket, letting a silent sigh of relief pass his lips when he didn't have to fumble with the lock, saving him a few precious seconds. He sighed again as light flooded the doorstep, this time in defeat and took a tentative step inside, silently kicking his shoes off and closing the door behind himself, wincing at the soft click that sounded like thunder in the silence of the hall.

Now if he could just get upstairs before Master noticed him…

He crept as silently as he could through the hall, avoiding the creaky floorboards, and keeping his back to the wall as he went, until he reached the doorway that led into the living room, where he paused and took a deep breath before peeking around the door frame.

His eyes instantly landed on the form lounging on the plush sofa, both arms thrown over the back, silver eyes drawn there by the thick main of crimson hair, seemingly set alight by the lamp that sat beside the arm of the sofa.

The figured moved and Allen instantly drew back, pushing his back against the wall and holding his breath as if he believed the man in the living room would hear even that miniscule sound. He swallowed hard as he heard the distinctive sound of someone shifting on the couch, praying that he wasn't getting up.

He let out a silent sigh of relief as a gruff sound of contentment sounded and the shifting settled, and waited a moment for his heart to regain a bit of the rhythm it had lost before taking a tentative step forward, eyes flickering momentarily to the thick main of red hair before focusing on the stairs straight ahead. He swallowed thickly as he fully emerged from his cover-

"YOU'RE LATE!" Came the resounding boom, and Allen couldn't help but let out a sharp cry of surprise and fear as all at once the figure on the couch stood, whirling on him and throwing something his way, eyes going wide as the bottle flew by him, barely missing his head by a few inches and crashing against the wall opposite the doorway. He winced as the sound of glass shattering assaulted his eardrums, barely registering the sharp sting as one shard rebounded off the wall with enough force to slice across his cheek, leaving a thin line of red that slowly grew.

He blinked in surprise at the feel of warm liquid sliding down from one cheekbone, and reached up to just touch the liquid before slowly pulling his fingers away, staring in shock at the red-dyed skin.

He jumped slightly as the floorboard just beyond the doorway creaked, shrinking back slightly as the foreboding form appeared leaning against the doorframe with arms folded, and features contorted in an expression of impatience, "You'd better have a good explanation for this, idiot apprentice," The red-head drawled, taking a drag off his cigarette before letting the smoke drift away and dissipate into thin air, not taking his sharp gaze of the white-haired boy before him.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Allen stuttered quickly, all but tripping over himself as he took a few quick steps backwards, bringing his hands up in front of him in what was probably meant to be a placating manner, "Th-th-we-"

"Spit it out, I haven't got all night!"

"Th-there was t-trouble with a c-customer," Allen stammered, his words leaving his lips in one long stream that barely left the spaces between each one, continuing to stare up at his master with frightened eyes as he waited for the man's response.

He said nothing at first, just stared down at the pale boy, eyes narrowed in suspicion as though looking for any sign of dishonesty in the boy's statement, only to scoff after a few moments and turn around. He lumbered back into the living room, taking his seat once more, and Allen couldn't help but let out a silent sigh of relief as the red-head poured himself another glass of wine, "Go clean yourself up, Idiot," Cross drawled, looking back at the boy over the back of the couch, "You look horrible. It's disgusting."

Allen bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep the protest from escaping his throat at the insult for fear of angering his master now that it seemed he'd be able to escape the encounter relatively unscathed, choosing instead to let out a silent sigh and nod obediently before shrugging off his coat and heading upstairs. He turned left when he reached the landing and headed towards the two parallel doors that rested at the end of the hall, tossing his coat in through one to land on his bed before turning and entering the opposite, closing it with a quiet click before locking it behind him.

He sighed and leaned back against it for a moment before pushing away and turning on the water in the bathtub, holding his hand underneath it for a moment before turning on the shower to let the water warm.

He sighed again as he reached up, deftly undoing the ribbon at his throat before moving on, undoing the buttons on his vest and shrugging it off, just letting it fall to the floor as he put his ribbon on the counter beside the sink.

The boy finally looked up as he undid his shirt, blinking in surprise at the sight he beheld.

His pale hair was in disarray, from the run or from his encounter with hat drunkard he couldn't say, and his skin was paler than normal, almost sickly in appearance, the dark circles just starting to form under his eyes only adding to the image alongside the red that now stained his right cheek, a bit of it trickling down to stain his once pristine collar.

_'Master Cross was right,'_ the whitette thought as he began undoing his shirt with one hand, turning on the sink with the other, _'I do look like crap.'_

He shrugged his shirt off, folding it and placing it on the counter beside his ribbon before reaching down and doing the same with his vest, pausing as he caught sight of the pale discoloration that wrapped around his wrist, a perfect silhouette of that drunkard's hand.

The whitette shuddered in disgust at the memories that gnawed at him like a rabid animal, refusing to leave him be, trying to force him to remember what he wished he could forget. He shook his head sharply and turned his gaze back to the mirror, tilting his head a bit and running his hand across his neck, checking for any more marks.

Letting out a silent sigh of relief when he found none and pushing the thoughts as far back as he could manage, Allen grabbed the hand towel from its place beside the door, holding one end under the warm water before draping it over his fingers and putting it to the red stained skin, wincing slightly as the cloth just brushed the cut left behind by the glass shard, sending a sharp sting through the side of his face. He took a few seconds to let the sting fade before continuing, wiping the blood from his skin but leaving the cut itself alone. He took a step back when he was done, setting the cloth on the counter and removing the rest of his clothes before stepping into the shower.

The boy groaned softly in contentment as the hot water washed down on him, barely noticing the sting it brought to the wound on his cheek, too lost in the heaven the warmth offered as it soaked into his tired limbs, slowly soothing away the stress and tension that had accumulated in his muscles throughout the day, thanks in large part to that drunkard.

He shuddered at the thought, reaching for a rag and a bar of soap, lathering the cloth and beginning to rub at his neck vigorously where he recalled the feel of that man's lips and tongue on his skin, as though trying to wash away the memories themselves, but it just seemed to make it worse, doing no more than sending a fresh wave of disgust through him.

It wasn't long before he tired of that and the skin of his neck grew tender from the force of his scrubbing, and he moved on to his wrist, rubbing at it as hard as he dared, not caring about the sting of the slowly forming bruise, repeating the process several times on every patch of skin that that man had touched, just wanting to wash away the filth that drunkard had left behind.

No one had ever had the gall to touch him in such a disgusting matter and he tried to force back the thoughts of what may have happened if Lenalee and Jerry hadn't come out when they did.

_'He… he was already undressing me,'_ Allen thought, stilling completely and silver eyes going wide at the thought, _'He was... was he going to…?'_

Allen took a few steps back until his shoulders hit the cold tile and he slowly slid down till he was sitting in the tub, the warm spray reaching just far enough to coat his legs, shocked eyes locked straight ahead.

A soft sound escaped his throat as he wrapped his arms around his chest, quickly followed by another, and another, and before he knew it frantic laughter was bubbling up from his throat as an icy hand of shocked fear and disbelief grasped at his heart, digging its claws in as deep as they could go, and he brought one hand up to muffle his laughter.

"I can't believe it," He mumbled to himself in incredulity when his frantic laughter finally died down, "I was… I was almost… right there at work… in the middle of the café…"

He gritted his teeth and fisted the rag he still held as he stared at the white of the tub. He stayed there for several minutes as he allowed his thoughts to settles, forcing them to the back of his mind and locking them behind the same steel door he'd locked everything else behind over the last few years, never to be seen again.

He took a deep breath when he was somewhat sure he'd be okay, reminding himself that it hadn't happened and that he wouldn't have to worry about that man again, before standing back under the spray, letting the water wash away the suds and the rest of the tension. Allen stayed there for a little while longer until the water began to grow cold before stepping out, shutting the water off behind him, and wrapping a towel around his waist.

He sighed heavily as he reached up, just grazing the cut with his fingertips before opening the medicine cabinet and retrieving a white-washed bottle from one of the shelves before allowing it to close. He grabbed the washcloth from before and doused one corner with the alcohol, before pressing it to the cut, hissing at the sharp sting and whipping away what little blood remained at the edges, making sure the wound was clean before pulling the cloth away and setting it with his clothes.

The whitette did a quick survey of the small bathroom, making sure he didn't forget anything as he grabbed his clothes off the counter, before opening the door and peaking his head out. Listening carefully for a few minutes and finding no sign of the noise from the T.V downstairs he found it safe to assume that his Master had already left for whatever bar or brothel seemed fitting for tonight's haunt. Sighing, he pulled the door open further and stepped out, shivering slightly at the chilled air that ghosted across his wet skin as he entered his room, closing the door behind him.

Allen leaned back against it for a moment, trying to gather the last bit of energy he had as the exhaustion he'd managed to stave off up to this point returned full force, before walking over to his dresser, dropping his clothes and the rag in the hamper on his way and placing his ribbon on top of the bureau beside a silver picture frame, giving the picture within a small smile before getting down on his knees and pulling a pair of pale gray sweats from the bottom drawer, pulling them on before tossing the towel to join his clothes.

That done he stood and stretched his arms above his head, causing his back to crack slightly, before taking a few steps back. The back of his legs hit the mattress and he purposely fell back, bouncing a bit as he came down on the plush surface, the last of the tension falling away as he relaxed into the soft blankets and stared up at the ceiling. He smiled slightly, easily picking out the raised edges of the old glow in the dark stars that had long ago been painted over by the people who'd lived here before him and his Master.

He couldn't help but feel a little relieved at the sense of normality that came with being in his room like this, especially after the events of the day-let alone the last few weeks. He allowed his gaze to wander towards the open window where he could just see a patch of the night sky over the rooftop of the house next door. Even now the white-haired boy couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was being watched, even if he knew all too well that it was impossible for anyone to be watching without his notice when he was already staring out the window, it being the only way to see in and out of his room from the outside world.

He groaned softly and reached up, vaguely wondering when he'd grown so paranoid, rubbing his eyes and rolling onto his side in the process, effectively turning his back to the window. He yawned as he rested his head against the soft pillow and allowed his eyes to drift closed and consciousness to fade.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

The demon was silent as his feet touched the dark blue carpet, cobalt eyes gleaming in the half-light that filtered in from the window, provided by the stars and moon, his form no more than a dark silhouette against the open window.

He took a step towards the bed, eyes wandering around the room he'd only seen from the outside. The walls were a deep blue that matched the carpet almost exactly, contrasting easily with the white ceiling above, with a few posters here and there keeping them from being completely barren and stealing the light from the room.

His gaze wandered for a moment longer before resting on the familiar form resting peacefully on the small bed. His desire's back was still turned to him, the milky white skin that stretched across the barely-there muscle bordering on luminescent. His snow white hair was splayed across the pillow, soft downy tresses glowing faintly, almost resembling the soft light of a pale, flickering flame in the pale moonlight streaming in, sides rising and falling in a slow, even rhythm.

The demon smirked at the sight as he walked around the bed, eyes slowly flickering across the pale form as he took in the lightly toned torso and soft feature, slackened and relaxed in his sleeping state, petal soft lips slightly parted as he breathed, and eyelids flickering every now and again as if he were dreaming.

The demon's eyes wandered from his face to his neck, his smirk disappearing as his lips pressed together in a firm line and eyes taking on an assessing gleam as they trailed down the pale neck, nodding to himself and allowing his eyes to narrow in satisfaction when he found the skin there clear of any marks that the man could have left behind.

He felt his blood slowly beginning to boil at the thought of that bastard touching his prize, the thought of what he'd done to him as punishment the only thing that kept him from snapping completely. Even if the man was no more than a bloodied mess of a corpse now, he still felt his bloodlust spike at the thoughts of the events that had unfolded mere hours ago…

**_S2~S2~(Flashback)~S2~S2 _**

_The demon watched, frozen to the spot with the pure, undiluted fury that raced through his veins, heating his core into a molten mixture of bloodlust, outrage, and murderous intent as that blonde's hand shot out, taking hold of _his_ moyashi's wrist, his anger growing steadily with each beat of his heart as the bastard gave it a sharp tug, his outrage spiking to new heights as his desire was forced to straddle the man's lap._

_He could practically see the lust pouring off the bastard in glaring waves of _want_ and _need_ as the blond leaned forward, lips and tongue gliding across the smooth, creamy white skin that was meant to be his, lust spiking as the taste danced on his tongue and he leaned in for more. The demon felt his anger and bloodlust spike alongside the pathetic human's lust and stepped from his place hidden amongst the shadows, the air around him growing thick and stagnant with murderous intent and eyes glowing faintly as he took a deliberate step forward, ready to tear his desire from the pathetic mortal's lap and tear the blond to shreds until he was crying, begging, and _screaming_ his agony as his blood stained the walls, but, before the demon could take so much as a single step more a flash of movement caught his eye, and he watched as the two other occupants of the café came from the back, both smiling and talking cheerfully from the looks of them, but that all changed the instant they caught sight of the scene unfolding._

_The girl tensed, eyes going wide as they landed on the pale form of the demon's desire, silvery eyes wide with shock and body rigid as the man's hands undid the buttons of the gray vest, lips finding their way to the side of a pale throat, and that seemed to be what snapped her from her trancelike state. She rushed forward, grabbing hold of his moyashi's arm and pulling harshly, and the next thing the demon knew the blonde was no longer the one with his prize in his arms. Instead the pale boy the demon sought was sprawled on the ground, silver eyes wide and glazed with shock with the girl's arms tight around his shoulders as she glared at the blonde male, protective venom burning in amethyst eyes._

_The demon growled low in his throat as the chef stepped between the bastard and his prize, blocking his view of the white-haired boy he so desired. Tension and frustration mingled with the lust coming off the blond male, mingling and contrasting and pressing against the icy rage that radiated from the flamboyant chef he recognized as his Moyashi's employer._

_The demon growled low in his throat as he took a step back, returning to the cover of the shadows, choosing to watch the scene unfold and cursing the fact that he couldn't hear what they were saying. The glint of steel caught his eye as the chef crossed his arms, not needing to remove his glasses for the sheer fury he exuded to be seen._

_The blond stayed where he was for a few moments longer after the chef spoke before pushing himself out of his seat and walking towards the door, shooting one last glance over his shoulder at the white haired boy the girl still held tight. The demon heard the bells above the café door jingle cheerily as the bastard excited and watched him stalk off for a moment before turning his gaze back to his prize, watching for a moment before nodding to himself and exciting the shadows. He sensed no lust coming from the girl, he could trust her not to try any shit like the blond had, and she had indeed saved him the trouble of saving his prize himself, so he supposed her disregard for touching _his_ property could be overlooked-for the moment at the very least._

_He growled low in his throat, his eyes locking on the retreating figure of the blond male as he began walking, keeping a bit of distance between himself and his current target, waiting a few moments before crossing the street so that he had a clear sight of the still lusting mortal. He had little doubt of what the bastard was plotting, could taste the mortals lust sweet as sin on his lips, but he had a feeling his desire's would be so much better. His theory was soon confirmed as the man turned down an alley and stopped just around the corner._

_The demon felt a smirk tug at his lips, his eyes narrowing in anticipation as he turned down the small alleyway the bastard had missed when he passed. The space was compact, easy to miss if you didn't know it was there so he wasn't surprised. The past weeks spent watching his desire had allowed him to become well-adjusted with this area. When he reached the end he turned sharply and slowly approached the alley he could sense that bastard hiding in, ready to jump when the boy he sought came._

_The demon would make sure he never got the chance._

_He turned down the alley, purposely kicking a can as he took a slow step forward, allowing his anger and tension to melt away from the surface to be replaced by a coy smirk as the man turned to look at him over his shoulder, one blond eyebrow raised in clear interest._

_"Waiting for someone?" The demon asked, taking a leisurely step forward and allowing a bit of the pale moonlight streaming down from above to bathe his form._

_The man turned to face him fully and the demon allowed his smirk to widen a fraction as that green gaze flickered over his body, making no attempt in his drunken state to hide the lust that sparked to life in his eyes as he took in the demons long raven hair, a flawless mixture of ebony and midnight, so intricately maintained that it was impossible to tell which it was in the pale light, the chilling cobalt eyes that gleamed with a dark anticipation and the well-toned body that seemed to be on display with what the dark-haired male wore, the sleeveless turtleneck clinging to his torso and the dark, well-worn skinny jeans doing no more than adding to the image._

_"I was," The man all but purred, his voice taking on a suggestive undertone as he took a step towards the demon, another step towards his rapidly approaching end, "But I suppose I could spare a few moments for someone such as yourself… What's your name, Lovely?"_

_The demon allowed his smirk to widen, hiding the way his skin crawled at the man's attempts a seduction. It was pathetic in the demon's eyes, the man attempting to seduce a creature who was practically seduction incarnate, "I don't particularly think it's any of your business, and I'm not sure I have the minutes to spare," He said, his smirk morphing into a grin, revealing canines only slightly longer than what could be considered normal. He took a leisurely step forward, his eyes practically glowing in anticipation._

_The blond blinked at the change, no doubt sensing the danger in the air, taking a step back and green eyes going wide as the apparently younger male continued to advance, forcing him back until his back met the stone behind him and the dark-haired loomed before him, slowly raising his hands to rest against the blonde's chest, nails slowly lengthening to inch long talons without the males notice as the demon leaned in close, his breath ghosting across the bastard's lip, "But I suppose I'll tell you my name anyway," he purred huskily, his grin returning to a seductive smirk, a small trill of satisfaction going through him as the man shuddered at the sound of his true voice, "It's… Kanda."_

_Green eyes instantly clouded with confusion and fear, pushing the lust back and large hands came to rest on the demon's hips, though he doubted the man even realized what he was doing as the his voice writhed around him, creating a mist of pure desire that his primal instincts recognized as dangerous._

_Without a moment's hesitation he leaned forward, capturing the man's lips with his own, his smirk quickly morphing into one of malicious glee as the man gasped at the sudden action. He drew back slightly, inhaling deeply through his mouth as cobalt eyes began to glow once more, the man's own green eyes widening in terror as one of Kanda's clawed hands came up to grip his jaw, keeping him from turning away or closing his mouth._

_Kanda grinned and kissed the man again, this time maintaining the contact for a few brief moments before pulling back, and when he did his eyes were glowing brighter as an icy air began to pass from the man's parted lips to his own, the trail a shimmering blue-gray. Kanda chuckled low in his throat as the trail continued to pass between their parted lips, feeling his strength grow and replenish and relishing the sight as the man's green eyes widened in sheer terror._

_Fingers grasped uselessly at the brick he was pressed against as his life was slowly drained away, disappearing between the beautiful demon's lips, his struggles growing more and more frantic until Kanda finally snapped his teeth shut on the shimmering trail, severing the connection as he moved his hand to grasp the blonde's throat, squeezing just hard enough to cut off his air supply, "Thanks for the meal," He said, eyes still gleaming and grin still in place, "Now we can get to the fun part."_

_"W-wha-!" The man managed to choke out a mere moment before Kanda turned around sharply and slammed him down on the ground with enough force to break bone, and Kanda's satisfaction only grew at the loud cracks that confirmed it._

_He chuckled lowly to himself as the man's back arched and his eyes went wider than ever, mouth opening in a silent scream of sheer agony. Something long and lithe slowly unwound from around his waist where it had worn the guise of a belt, and began swaying back and forth in satisfaction._

_"Such a weak creature," He mused as he stared down at his victim, loosening his grip just enough for the blond to take in a few deep gasps of much needed air as he ran one clawed finger across the man's face, just below the scar on his jaw, "And yet you have the gall to touch something that belongs to _me_. I'm afraid you'll have to pay for that."_

_His hand trailed from the man's face down to the center of his chest and Kanda's grin widened as the man stared up at him with pain and fear glazing his eyes, as the demon's hand spread fully across the center of the blondes ribcage._

_"I wish I could play longer, but I guess I'll end your suffering now. I don't want to miss my prize after all."_

_The man's eyes widened farther, but before he could even attempt to speak his his chest with all the strength he could muster, his grin finally becoming a satisfied smirk as flesh and bone gave way beneath his palm, staining his hand a grisly red._

_He finally stood and stared down at his work, his satisfaction slowly morphing into disgust as he reached up with his clean hand and wiped a bit of the blood from his cheek._

_The sound of racing footsteps reached him and he finally turned away, knowing all too well who those footsteps belonged to._

**_S2~S2~(End Flashback)~S2~S2_**

Kanda couldn't help but smirk at the memories as he turned away from the boy, satisfied with the state of his desire, at least for the moment. He allowed his eyes to scan the room once more before they settled on the silver frame that rested atop the dresser, the same one he often saw his moyashi staring at for hours with no apparent reason.

Two people stood in the picture, a young boy with reddish brown hair and mercury eyes he instantly recognized as those of his desire, even though the bright scar that now bloomed on the left side was absent. His arms were crossed behind his head, an annoyed pout present on his lips as he stared at the camera, clearly displeased, and the familiar red ribbon tied around his throat. The other was a man Kanda did not recognize. His eyes were kind, his curly brown hair tied back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and a kind smile seemed to tug at his lips as he rested his hand atop reddish brown tresses.

Kanda examined it curiously for a moment longer, vaguely wondering who this man was before shrugging it off as unimportant, his eyes coming to rest on the ribbon that rested before the silver frame. Long fingers came up to grasp the silk tie that smelled so deliciously like his moyashi. His gaze flickered back to the sleeping form of the one he desired above any other before he slowly slipped the ribbon into his pocket and turned back to face the boy, returning to his bedside.

He smirked at him as he kneeled down to stare directly at the pale face, one hand coming up to brush a few of the downy strands aside, his fingertips just brushing the pale skin, causing his desire to mumble something unintelligible, brow furrowing and a frown tugging at his rose petal pink lips. He shifted restlessly for a moment, and Kanda tensed, ready to bolt if he opened his eyes, but they remained closed, the boy settling more comfortably on his side a moment later.

Kanda made a soft sound, a cross between a scoff and a huff of amusement as he brushed the strands aside once more, stilling at the soft whimper it resulted in, cobalt eyes widening a fraction before narrowing with a new light of anger entering them as they locked on the thin red line that bloomed to life where no marks should be, and a low growl issuing from the demon's throat as he fought the urge to go out and hunt that red-head down, not needing confirmation to know that he was the one responsible.

He'd never liked that man, never liked the aura of arrogance and lust that seemed to cling to him, so strong it would put even the hungriest incubus to shame. The only thing that had kept Kanda from killing him was the fact that he always left to feed his carnal desires, only occasionally bringing home a conquest instead of using the boy for such things as he knew some would have, a fact he only attributed to the red-head preferring those of the female variety, but marking his prize, intentionally or not was unforgivable, a death sentence, as far as he was concerned, but he resisted the temptation to go out and hunt him down and do to him what he'd done to the blond.

Moyashi was his, that's all that mattered, or would be soon enough and then that bastard would never get the chance to see, let alone mark him again. His desire would be his and his alone. His to see, his to mark, to ravage, to devour till there was nothing left and he was begging him to take more…

He felt his anger fade as his thoughts progressed, being replaced once more by desire and anticipation, but for now he was content with waiting, waiting for his flower to come into full bloom and was ready to be plucked from the ground to leave an empty space that would only be noticed by those surrounding it till another took its place and filled hat void. He'd seen it enough to know that that's how it always worked.

He sighed softly at the thought and stood, leaning over his desire with one hand resting beside the pale male's head while the other came to rest by the boy's lower back, his midnight hair falling over one shoulder as he leaned down, lips just brushing the boy's forehead, "Soon," He whispered softly against the skin.

Drowsy mercury eyes flickered open less than a second later, but the demon was already gone, the only sign that he'd ever been there the missing strip of red silk, and the tingling of static left behind where his lips had touched.

**S2 S2 S2 S2 S2**

**A/N: Okay, so sorry for the late update-again, and I'm really sorry to those of you who thought the A/N last month was an update. Trust me, I never wanted to post an A/N but I was afraid that this story as well as a few of my others were in danger of being deleted, so I felt the need to tell you all where they could be found, should you decide you still wished to follow them outside of this site, and I would just like to thank those of you who chose to follow me on DA. It really means a lot to me to know you guys wish to continue reading my work even if it comes to pass that it is no longer on here.**

**I also have a bit of an announcement to make; I'm sure that more than a few of you know the author KingRabbit. Well, she and I are actually very close friends, and she and I are currently writing a partnerfic by the name of Paper Hearts and Crimson Scars. The link to it is near the top of my profile should you decide to read it, and it's already three chapters. We hope you enjoy, and please let us know what you think should you decide to read it ^_^ I also started another new Fic with my friend; Atsuma-1 which can be found on our partner account Starisia and Atsuma.**

**And now~~~~ Onto my amazing reviewers, who never fail to make me smile;**

**olivia-yuymaxwell: **Haha, yes, yes I did and yes, Kanda is a little possessive isn't he? XD

**PokerPair:** Lol, no prob ^_^ You it really does mean a lot to me that you like my work. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, but I hope it was worth it ^_^

**KingRabbit: **Tch, BaKanda, I think I'm getting to use to you~XD

**Kaidious: **Possessive… I think 'obsessive' might be a better word for it XD Thank you ^_^ I'm so glad that you liked it, and I hope you liked this chapter just as much as the last ^_^

**KuroShiroD.T: **Haha, Thanks XD I'm glad you like it XD

**Hanashi o suru: ***Watches happy dance* Haha, thanks ^_^" I'm happy you like it ^_^

**ShinigamiSiblings:** Nope, not a DGM character, just a random guy with no name I needed Kanda to kill ^_^

**Blackirishawk:** Lol, I know what you mean XD Sorry, but you''ll have to wait a couple more chapters for that ;)

**Isthisparadise: **Haha, thanks! I'm glad you like it! And yeah, Kanda's a good little protector when it comes to his Moyashi ^_^

**ShamelessGirl1:** Okay, first of all; thank you! You have no idea how hard I laughed at that XD It's always awesome hearing things like that, and honestly I was laughing my head off XD And thank you very much, I'm so glad that you like it ^_^

**the red panda alchemist: **It's never late, and you're not mean XD Sorry you had to see him again, but I hope it was worth it XD And thank you for your patience with me ^_^ I'll do my best to make it as awesome as I can manage ^_^

**Kichou: **Lol, well in that case I hope you like this chapter as well ^_^ Thank you.

**You Still Love Me: **I guess he's a mixture of all three, but at the same time none of them. Lol, don't worry, it'll be revealed soon, I promise ^_^

**Peirl: **Haha, Yep! Yeah, I know what you mean, it's kinda weird. Thank you very much, it means a lot to me that you think that and that you like it ^_^

**Tlinh: **Lol, no worries XD Thank you, I'm glad you liked it.

**BlueStar1937: **Uhh… I'd go with a little bit of both ^_^" Hehe, Oh~ I'm sure Kanda will take care of him… whether or no Allen's gonna feel that way is another issue altogether XD

**SagenWarrior: **Lol, well here ya go ^_^

**AnimeLoveer: **Random person ^_^ and here's more, I hope you like it ^_^

**TheFeyRa: **Yeah, but that's part of the fun when it comes to playing with the supernatural in stories ^_^ Thank you, I'm glad you think it has promise and I'll do my best to live up to your expectations ^_^

**DevilBittersweetChild: **Hehe, but of course~ ;)

**Daytona44****L: **Lol, yes, there will be but it may be a couple chapters before then ^_^ I hope you'll be patient with me. And thanks, I'm happy you like it!

**Thank you all so much for reading and I desperately hope you enjoy. Again, I apologize for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please review and let me know what you thought! It'd make me a very happy Star-Shadow, and happy Star-Shadow means a faster update ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
